His Name is Harry and Other Ridicules Short Stories
by The-Chiss-Leader
Summary: This is a couple of very short, but funny stories about what happens when Star Wars mets Percy Jackson. No time line.
1. HIs Name Is Harry

_**A/N: Rick Riordan owns Annabrth Chase and Gorge Lucas owns everything Star Wars **_

**His Name is Harry**

Five-year-old Jacen Solo held the small harry critter in the palm of his hand.

'_Harry, that's a good name.' _Jacen thought. He ran his finger over the big, furry tarantula's back. Just then, Jacen's twin, Jaina strode in the room.

"Jaina look!" he said holding up his new pet.

"Ewww! Gross! Get that ugly thing away from me!" She screeched. Jacen pulled the critter close to his chest.

"His name's harry and he's not ugly or gross!"

"Whatever Jace." She muttered and walked off.

_FIFTEEN MINOUTS LATER_

Annabeth Chase walked down the hall. Where had she put that map? She came into the same room where Jaina had been earlier.

"Hi Annabeth!"

"Hi Jacen." She said distractedly.

"Do'ya wanna see my new pet?"

"Not right now Jacen. I'm busy."

"Aww. You'll love him! Look! PLEASE!"

"Fine." She turned and walked to him.

"See?!" He asked holding up the tarantula.

"Sp-sp-sp-spider! Ahhhhhhhhh!" she screamed stumbling back into pile of crates. Righting herself she turned and ran away down the hall screaming, "SPIDER!" the whole way.

"HIS NAME IS HARRY!" Jacen shouted after her.


	2. Sugar Rush

_**A/N: Lucas/Riordan owns everything.**_

_**A/N2: Idea for this comes from 'The Spy **_**Next Door._'_**

**Srugar Rush!**

Three-year-old Ben Skywalker kicked his feet in anticipation on yet another large spoon full of sugar.

"More! More!" He shouted and Jacen Solo, Leo Valdez, and Anakin Solo complied, Jacen dipping the spoon back into the ten-pound bag of sugar. Ben eagerly opened his mouth.

_TEN MINUTES LATER_

The four of them had hidden the bag of sugar so they wouldn't get into trouble.

"Ben!" called the boy's father. He walked in.

"Bedtime for Benikinz." He said scooping the boy up.

"NO!" Ben screamed.

"NO NO NO! NO BED TIME!" He screamed again and squirmed out of his father's arms. Leo covered his mouth to keep from laughing out loud at the situation before him and, the others snickered.


	3. Why Is a Raven Like a Writing Desk?

_**WHY IS A RAVEN LIKE A WRITING DESK?**_

"Hi Annabeth!" called Percy Jackson. Annabeth looked up from conversing with Luke Skywalker.

"Hi." She said warmly.

"Whatcha doin'?"

"Trying to figure out a way to defeat Grand Admiral Thrawn's military tactics." Percy's face brightened.

"I have an idea!" he said, and walked out.

"I have a riddle for you." Percy said opening the door to Thrawn's study. The blue skinned chiss narrowed his glowing red eyes at the teen.

"Do you now? Well let's here it."

"Why is a raven like a writing desk?" Thrawn considered for a moment.

"Give me some time to think about it and I'll get back to you." He said shooing Percy out of his study.

Thrawn sat at his command post on the _Chimaera_. A full _week_ after Percy had given him the riddle he was still hadn't puzzled it out.

"You may fire when ready." He said still distracted. That was the fatal mistake that caused him to lose the war. AND THAT IS HOW THE NEW REPUBLIC _REALLY_ WON THE WAR AGAINST THRAWN!


	4. Pepperoni Pizza

**_DISCLAIMER: I own nothing, but hey, I can always dream right?_**

**_PEPERONI PIZZA_**

"So, the way I figure it Master Skywalker, if we-" Annabeth was cut off, by Percy Jackson calling over to Jason, "that was _my_ slice!" Luke Skywalker, Annabeth Chase, Vestara Khai, Piper McLean, and Hazel Levesque all turn to the three boys, Ben Skywalker, Jason Grace, and Percy Jackson, who had all shared a an extra large peperoni pizza but now there was only one peace left and they were all squabbling over it. Vestara, who was sitting next Jedi Grandmaster Luke Skywalker, leaned over to him and asked, "Where do they put all that?" just loud enough for the whole group to hear. Everyone stared laughing, except Percy and Jacen who looked indignant, and Ben, who was clearly scheming on the last peace of pizza. He saw Percy reach for it but Ben, slipped his arm around Percy's chest, trapping both of his, and grabbing the peace himself. He let Percy go and took a big bite.

"Mmmmmmm…!" he said teasingly wile the other two stared at the Jedi in dismay.

Annabeth herd a muffled _thunk _from across the table. She looked over and found Vestara had dropped her head to the tabletop in embracement for her boyfriend's actions.

"Ben!" she groaned. Everyone else just laughed.

"So like I was saying,-"

"Annabeth, can we get another pizza?"

"Percy just shut up!" Annabeth moaned.

"What'd I say?" everyone cracked again.


End file.
